Clockwork Keys
by angelichatsunemiku
Summary: In a gothic universe filled with magic, there was a well-known myth floating around. It was just a myth you'd tell your children before bed, but when twelve teens are suddenly involved with this 'myth', their lives are put on the line. Surviving can solve just about all their problems, but if they don't survive... Rated M for violence, swearing, and sexual content.


_**A/N: Hello, this was just a story I imagined by examining the Victorian Era and listening to this music genre Dark Cabaret. I merged gothic principles with this wonderful era together and came up with this! Enjoy! **_

Long ago, the twelve Clockwork Keys were the most sacred items in the universe. They used to sit on the very top of the Auberon Tower, and guarded by men trained for specifically guarding the precious keys. They each possessed an ability to aid their chosen holders. The Key of Light, Key of Darkness, Key of Sound, Key of Memories, Key of Healing, Key of Dreams, Key of Time, Key of Nature, Key of Intellect, Key of the Sky, Key of Death, and the Key of Life. These holders are called Guardians, and every 100 years, these Guardians are thrown into a game in which their lives are put on the line.

The concept of this game is quite simple, and there exist few rules. First, the twelve guardians must be transported and scattered in different locations. Each guardian has their own key, and must collect all of them to win and survive the game. The only way to collect a key is to kill another guardian and take thier key. If you win, you are granted the ability of all twelve keys...and to survive, of course!

There are rules to follow in this game, though:

1. The abilities of the keys are only activated after you collect them all, so you're going get through using your own ability.

2. If you forfeit the game, you forfeit life itself.

3. There is absolutely no procrastination and hiding for too long in this game. The time limit is 4 months, and if no one collected the all keys by then, EVERYONE is 'eliminated'.

This game been either a nightmare or a dream for some people. Whoever won the game was considered a god or godess to the world, but then the last game happened. There was no winner because rule number 3 happened. Everyone went into hiding, and were too scared to face eachother. So then, everyone met their fate and the keys were scattered around the universe now where these people died. They could never be found and became long forgotten. One hundred years later, it's considered nothing but a myth, a tale to tell to your children to put them to sleep.

Blaze P.O.V

The sun shined through the window onto Blaze's face, the sudden warmth on her face waking her up from a delightful dream. She felt someone staring down on her and turned her head. " G-Gordon! Didn't we talk about boundaries! You scared me to death!"

" Forgive me, Ms. Blaze." Gordon said in a nervous, apologetic tone.

Blaze simply gave a quick nod and began pushing off her purple and black bedsheets, and getting up to find clothes she should wear. " Anything of importance, Gordan?" Blaze asked nonchalantly. "W-well, there's a tea party arranged for you and other daughters of noble girls your age at the Brandowen Manor. Hosted by Mr. Brandowen's daughter of course!" Gordon answered.

" Well, let's see..." Blaze said going through her closet to see what to wear for a tea party. She chose a purple that ended mid thigh with a black corset and black laces. She put on a black lace garterbelt to but on her thigh with black and purple striped thigh highs. She let her lavender hair down and put on a black mini magician hat.

"Gordon, when is this tea party?" Blaze asked opening the door and walking through the hallway, Gordon frantically to keep up. "At noon!" Gordon panted out, desperately trying to keep up with Blaze's fast pace, carrying a stack of paperwork.

Asteroth and his beautiful wife, Artemia, sat at the dining table in the grand dining hall awaiting their daughter, Blaze. "She is always taking her dear time..." Artemia sighed. As if on cue, the grand doors opened revealing their youngest child, Blaze.

"Sorry for my late appearance, I assure you it won't happen again." Blaze sighed. "Yes, yes! That's what you said the last ten times." Asteroth tiredly said.

Blaze sincerely looked into her father's golden eyes and asked, " Father, I wanted to ask if I could put my dark magic abilities to good use by entering the January Brandowen tournament this Thursday." Blaze asked. Asteroth was about to spit his freshly orange juice out.

" D-did you say the Brandowen tournament. I know you're a prodigy with your...your abilities, but you could get injured... or worst of all... die." Asteroth said.

You see, the Brandowen tournament is a monthly tournament that mages battle in. It's pure entertainment for non-magic users, but for magic users, it's a chance to have your name known worldwide as a champion.

"Very few competitors die father!" Blaze said. "It's the fact that someone can die at all, Blaze! It's a no and that's final!" Asteroth said.

Blaze let out a creepy giggle, "I knew you were going to say that..." Blaze said getting up from her seat, "That's why I signed up already." Blaze said smiling making her way towards the mansion doors to outside.

Asteroth stared at the doors in astonishment, "BLAAAAAAAAZZZZEEEEE!" Asteroth screamed to the ceiling.

Amy POV

Amy began floated on her backside in Fleurdice Lake, and let out a gentle sigh. It seemed all the things that could possibly go wrong went wrong. She had absolutely no place to go, she was robbed of all her life-savings, she's famished, she looks like an absolute mess, and she was humiliated in the worst way possible! Fleurdice Lake was the only place she found relief. It brought back memories of her childhood...well at least the few happy moments of her childhood. She had her first REAL friend here, they both would come out here together and play in the water. The playdates with her friend was her only excuse to leave her hell of a home. Well, now she realizes why her parents let her out to play with her friend, and why she had disappeared all of a sudden. Sometimes's Amy questions if she was sane back then and her friend was just a figment of her imagination.

She remembers checking everyday to she if she came back, she never did of course, and Amy knew she never would. Yet, she has became so accustomed to this habit, she still does it. It had become a part of her daily routine.

Amy flinched when she heard a deep voice, " What the hell are you doing in the lake!?". Amy turned her head to see who it was, and saw it was her stupid father. "When did you suddenly decide to see me after you kicked me out the house?!" Amy asked. " I'm not cruel enough to let you roam the world by yourself, I would cause havoc among citizens letting you out. You're stupid, talentless, and ugly. You couldn't become anything, not even a prostitute!" He said harshly.

He obviously just wanted her back in the house to cook and clean for him. "I'd rather live poor, hungry, and homless than live with the likes of you. You know, I've been having fun living like this!" Amy attempted to proudly say, but she knew, they both knew, it wasn't true.

"Come on, you're going die out here with your pea-sized brain, and maybe your pea-sized chest, too!" He said. She followed him back home like she always did when this happened. No matter what, she always ended up in that stupid house, cleaning after and feeding this old man...ending up in disappointments and sorrow.

This time... this time she wasn't going to submiss to this evil. She had something she could use to dominate it this time. She's been afraid to use this force for so long because she thought she would be loved if she didn't, yet its been sixteen years, and she never achieved this love from her family. She could easily destroy this devil of a man, yet he's still walking the world, torturing her. " NO! YOU DEVIL!" Amy screamed to the top of her lungs. She used her water abilities to bring forth a wave of water towards the Devil to drown him, but she wasn't thinking about the town, and caused a menacing flood for the entire town of Armagose.

Screams rised into the atmosphere, and Amy began to feel dizzy. She could not stop it, she couldn't do anything to help the town. She had the power to easily destroy the town, but not save it? " I really am trouble..." Amy thought. She stopped floating above the water and attempted to drown herself, she then saw nothing but white...

Rouge POV

Rouge's tears dropped into her cupped shaped palms. "Aaron! Aaron! Why didn't you love me!?" She grabbed the knife from her pocket and repeatedly stabbed an unmoving body. The red curtain then closed, and she heard applause. She got up and adjusted he clothing and wiped forced tears off her face. "Great job, Rouge! I knew you were the best for this part." Idele said. "Thank you..." Rouge said bitterly, " Now who's the bitch who styles my hair?" Rouge asked with nothing but anger. " U-uh, she did..." Idele then pointed to a brown frail squirrel. "Fix it, now! I don't want any mistakes like last time, or I'll ask my daddy to fire your ass!" Rouge yelled.

A man observed Rouge from a far. Idele then jumped towards him and said, "She isn't usually like this, sir! She's just...uh..." Idele tried to find an excuse for Rouge's behavior, and an idea popped up, " It that time of the month, you see." Idele nervously said. The man growled, "I've seen enough, she isn't the right one for the play." He sighed, and walked out the door.

This isn't good; once Rouge is notified about the rejection for the lead role for the new play, she's going throw one of her little... 'episodes'.

Idele nervously and slowly walked towards Rouge and tapped her shoulder. "Y-you were...ummm... not accepted for the role..." Idele said. "Not accepted! The man is obviously insane! Why!" Rouge yelled.

"Well... he looking for someone innocent, frail, and shy looking, and you're the opposite! You're seductive and evil looki-" Idele quickly realized what she was about to say and covered her mouth. Rouge got up and had the very face of homicidal rage. She knocked over her dresser, and make-up of all types flew across the room. She then looked at the hair stylist and yelled," This is all your fault! Had you have done my hair right, this wouldn't have happened!" Rouge yelled.

" You know the hairstylist probably could do the part better than you... cone here, squirrel." The hairstylist slowly walked up to the man. " Now what's your name?" He asked softly. " S-Sally..." She said shyly. " You'd play the part way better then that witch over there." He said. He grabbed her hand and walked her out the door. Rouge stared at the door in astonishment, as if it would solve everything. "I HATE YOU SALLY ACORN!"

A/n: That's all the girls POV's, the boy's will be coming soon. This is difficult, because I'm painstakingly writing this on my cellphone. It's not as easy as you think, but that won't stop me from updating as quickly as I can! Thanks for reading!


End file.
